knd de corazon
by valen kndppgz
Summary: ya a pasado mucho tiempo desde que se separaron ahora cada quien a tomado su propio destino pero ¿que pasara cuando en mal vuelva? ¿cuando gente amada este en riesgo? ¿serán capases de unirse ?¿después de tanto tiempo? ¿que harán los hermanos de ellos? ¿serán realmente valientes para olvidar sus sentimientos?¿lograran salvar a los que aman?(lo se malo pero es el primero que hago)


Prologo(o paresido creo)

El tiempo había pasado y como todo knd que cumple 13 años debio dejar esas aventuras, juegos y su inocencia de lado ya que eran adolescentes y como la mayoría de adolecentes tuvieron que seguir adelante no importa si querían o no hacerlo

El tiempo avía pasado desde aquella despedida tan emotiva que tuvieron cuando tenian 10 años ahora tenian 16 y nada era como antes ni ellos tampoco

Migel era un Chico serio uno de los más Populares de la secundaria gracias a su novia lizzi la cual era fastidiosa e inaguantable y muy mal educada con los profesores por ser una ninya adolecente su vestimenta era camisa roja con una chaqueta blanca llevaba sus anteojos negros colgaban de su camisa y le avía cresido el pelo {cuando cumplio 13 volvio del espasios sin su memoria}

Memo avía cambiado mucho era alto y Delgado uno de los más mujeriegos de la escuela a un que no siempre funcionavan sus conquistes ave ses como con fanny terminaba lastimado. Su apariencia era simple despeinado con sus anteojos de piloto camisa azul claro y pantalones marrones él era divertido y muy sociable sobre todo si se trata de una chica.

Kuki era una chica alta pero no tanto era inteligente, algo tímida aun que cuando se trata de estar con sus amigas era muy divertida y animada usa una cola de caballo con su cábelo a un largo y ropa linda y sencilla la que la asían distinguir de un grupo de chicas rebeldes.

Wally ya no era el mismo era alto era rebelde, solitario, amaba andar en esqueit como siempre no le gustaba la escuela su apariencia era la de Chico rudo casi siempre oculto en su capucha y seguía usando su sudadera naranja y sus pantalones de mezclilla a un que un poco rezagados en las rodillas.

Abby era la viva imagen de su hermana pero mucho más rebelde solo se juntaban con fanny eran conocidas como las más rebeldes de la secundaria y aun que abby tuvieses buenas notes siempre se la pasaba molestando a los que ella llamaba nerd pero el que más le encantaba molestar era a memo por una extraña razón que ella no conocía.

Capítulo 1

El inicio de todo

Era lunes y todos se alistaban para la escuela pero algunos con menos ganas que otro.

En la casa de los torres

-mama no voy a ir a esa otra escuela estoy bien en la que estoy

-lo siento pero ya nos mudamos y ya te dije mucho antes que nos mudemos que tienes que ir a esta escuela-dijo una señora rubia

-pero yo estaba bien haya mama-decía un Chico rubio enojado

-no decide más y dale que vas a llegar tarde-dijo la madre del joven-y acompaña a tu hermano de pasada

-si si yo lo acompaño-dijo saliendo con su hermano

En la casa kiut

-hijas me voy a trabajar nos vemos después

-chau ma –dijeron las 2 chicas al mismo tiempo

-después anda a buscar a mushi a la escuela

-bueno yo la voy a buscar –dijo despidiéndose de su mama

En la casa guillaban

-vamos tomi tienes que ir a la escuela-decía memo frustrado

-hola hermosura –decía frente al espejo-oye que no ves que estoy ocupado

-tomi vamos o... –no termino memo

-ve a la escuela niño burro –grito muy enojada su abuela

-si abuelita ya voy

Casa one

-hijo levántate que llegaras tarde a tu primer día de escuela-dijo la señora one

-ya voooooooooy mama –dijo Migel que al instante ya estaba dormido

-miguuuuuueeeeeeeeellll

-Ya desperté ya desperté-dijo después de pegar un salto de la cama por el grito de su madre

Casa olivera

-buenos diez –dijo abby a su hermana mayor

-hola hermanita lista para hoy dicen que hay bobos Nuevos para humillar-dijo cree malèvola mente

-por supuesto le enseñare a esos nuevitos quien manda-dijo abby mirando fijo a su hermana

Wally

Otro dia otro maldito dia però este dia no seria como los dias anteriores este seria peor hoy era el primer dia de escuela , ya hacia 2 semanas que nos mudamos a la Ciudad donde vivi cuando tenia 10 años haora tengo 16 y de un dia para el otro mi vida se termino tu be que dejar todo por venir a esta estupida Ciudad . Bueno aquí no conosco a nadie y creo que major asi. Evisto a una chica de pelo negro y largo es mi vesina de enfrente no se su nombre però me parace tierna y linda { mis pensamientos se fueron cuando escuche a mi ermano joey }

-wally dice mama que tienes que acompane a la escula

-por que yo? –dijo enojado el rubio que yase havia olvidado lo que le dijo su madre

-Por que sinó mama se enojara contigo

-esta bien –dijo recsisnado agarrando su mochila

-entonces vamos –dijo serrando la Puerta el rubio menor de aproccimadamente 12años

Kuki

Era un dia muy Lindo me avia despertado tenprano para estar lista para mi primer dia de escuela estaba muy nerviosa però escuchar a los pajaros cantar y sentir la brisa fresca en mi cara me hacia tranquilizarme hasi que me aliste allude a muhie a peinarse y ella a tranquilisarme ya que los primeros dias de escuela me ponen nerviosa . ya listas nos despedimos de nuestros pedres y salimos.

En el camino vi al Chico rubio Lindo que se avia mudado hace unos dias a la casa de enfrente . no se comose llama però parese de mi edad.

Va con un niño rubio muy paresido a el .devera ser su hermano menor que dulce lo acompaña a la escuela{la risita burlona de mi hermana me saco de mis pensamientos }

-Jajajajajajajajaja-reia en vos vaja-por que mires tanto a nuestro nuevo vesinito kuki

-de que hablas muhie- dijo con un rojiso claro en sus mejillas –yo..yo...no miro ... a...nadie

-si claaarooo- dijo con una sonrisa picarà

Joey hiba mirando a una linda chica que hiba caminava con otra chica mayor enla vereda de al frentes

-Joey...

-JOEY –GRITO Wally sacudiendo a su hermano

-que paso ?- pregunto incredulo joey

-como que paso-miro enojado a su hermano- hace mas de 1 hora que te estoy disiendo que camines

-aahh si vamos –dijo empesando a caminar

-Y ... que tanto mira vas

-nada- dijo rojo como un tomate-

Kuki

Iba tan despistada que cuando Salí de mis pensamientos me di cuenta de que ya estábamos en frente de la escuela.

-bueno kuki nos vemos a la salida-dijo muhie despidiéndose y yendo con sus amiguitas

¿?-hola kuki-escuche detrás de mí era mi amiga Jenny

K-hola Jenny me asustaste no te vi

Entramos juntas a clases en el camino encontré a mi otra mejor amiga rachel las tres somos muy distintas pero tenemos pequeñas cosas en común de todas maneras nos llevamos bien lo más raro es que una de las pocos cosas que tenemos en común es que las tres sabemos defendernos nosotras y a las personas que queremos

Lo hice de nuevo me fui a mi mundo cuando reaccione vi a derecha y estaba rechel y Jenny hablando de no sé qué pero voy a levantar mi cabeza y…

Capítulo 2

¿El inesperado en el lugar inesperado?

Normal

Voy a levantar mi cabeza y….

K-auch –dije tirada en el piso

¿?-lo lamento no vi por donde iba-me extendió una mano para ayudarme a levantar cuando me pare y lo vi mejor vi que era mi compañero de clase miguel

k- descuida yo tampoco mire por donde iba –dije ofreciéndole una sonrisa amigable

l- míguelon te recuerdo que tú eres mi novio y por lo tanto el más popular así que no le tienes que pedir disculpas a una cualquiera como ella-dijo su odiosa novia aaaaaaagggg lizzi

Vi que rachel y Jenny la miraban mal y estaban por acercársele para golpe arla pero yo…

K-a quien llamas cualquiera-respondí bastante enojada

M-Liz no tela agarres con ella quieres-dijo miguel molesto

L –bien pero vos y yo tenemos que hablar –dijo muy molesta

M-no, no tenemos nada de qué hablar-dijo con odio en sus ojos

L –pero…-lizzi fue interrumpida

M –pero nada yo ya me voy chau chicas-dijo miguel yéndose

Luego de que las chicas cruzaran miradas de odio kuki, Jenny y rechel fueron a sentarse (los asientos eran de a 1 ) (se sentaban asi en la terser fila adelante jenny atra de ella kuki a la izquierda de kuki rechel y a su derecha memo ) luego entra la profesora

P-buenos días alumnos yo seré su maestra de naturales este año-dijo dejando sus cosas-bueno el director me pidió a mí de todos los maestros para presentarles a nuestro nuevo alumno –dijo abriendo la puerta-pase y preséntate a tus compañeros

Kuki

Estaba escuchando a la maestra cuando...

Lo vi era el chico que se mudó al frente de mi casa me quede hipnotizada viéndolo estoy segura de que lo avía visto antes (antes de hoy obvio ) pero luego de unos segundos reaccione escuchando los murmullos de mis conpañer y a pesar de ser un grupo con muy buenas personas se oían murmullos como –mira al rubio es muy raro– guau tenemos a un chico malo – y muchos más halagos y comentarios celosos de parte de todos tanto las chicas como los chicos

Wally

Al estar yo enfrente del salón se podía escuchar los estúpidos comentarios de todos hay pero hay algo que me llamo la atención esa chica la que vi al salir de mi casa esa era la chica que vivía al frente de mi casa.

Y me estaba viendo veje la mirada rápidamente sintiendo como ¿mis mejillas ardían?

Bueno señor beetles –dijo el maestro – sientate allí detras de kuki-dijo mostrandole el asiento vasio


End file.
